


god you're an angel

by recryption



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recryption/pseuds/recryption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this features: cute girls, confessions, and dave's goddamn toblerone bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	god you're an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1alonde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1alonde).



> this was written for 1alonde for the homestuck secret santa!! if you're reading this on ao3, happy holidays!!!

The sky is dreary today.

That is the first thing you notice, really, when you step out of the house in your thick winter coat, black lips pursed into the perfect epitome of neutrality, plastic cup of coffee clasped between your thin fingers and a gift clutched under your left arm and pushing into your side. The clouds are gray and low to the earth and snow has already begun setting into the city. You shiver, groan a little bit when you realize how cold it will be later at night, and begin the long trek from your house to the house of a particular friend of yours.

That friend, of course, is named Jade Harley. She had refused to roar up in her fancy motorcycle to take you to her house, despite how cold it was, and had insisted that you walk there because of her supposed need for ‘time to set up.’ Sure, it was the night before Christmas, but you weren’t quite sure why she needed so long to set up what should’ve been done ages ago.

At least, you had done it ages ago. Roxy had insisted on buying just the perfect tree, almost the moment Halloween had ended, and had spent hours upon hours decorating it. She had even invited Dirk over, once, to make sure that the tree was ‘balanced’ and supposedly not too garish, despite the yards of tinsel and pounds of ornaments hung on each branch. Dirk had given it his seal of approval though, and Roxy had insisted that nothing more could be changed on it, so you were forced to wake up and walk in every morning to the brightest, most eye-straining livingroom centerpiece that you had ever seen in your entire life, and you live with a family that delights in their passive-aggressive nature. It was certainly something, but you couldn’t disappoint Roxy. She had seemed so excited about the whole thing, too.

You were going to be staying over at Jade’s, while your mother invited over her fancy author friends to talk for what you presumed was going to be the entire night. Roxy had left too, for Jane’s (she was plump and cute in that girl-next-door kind of way, and loved baking and sweets, you knew that much about her), and had already given out her gifts to all of you even though it wasn’t the actual day of the holiday yet. You couldn’t blame her, as you had done the same. Nobody wanted to be tangled up in a conversation with your mother’s author friends. They would spin circles around you in an unusually aggressive way of psychoanalysis.

Your boots crunch in the fragile snowfall beneath your feet, coffee only lukewarm in the winter air. It was a long walk to Jade’s, especially when she lived halfway across the city in a strange maze of apartment complexes that you could never seem to figure your way out of.

Your coffee is cold by the time you manage to compose yourself enough with your gift and your windblown hair to knock on the door. There’s nearly immediately a shriek and the sound of something falling on the ground, multiple curses, and finally heavy, irregular footsteps racing to the door. Jade fumbles with the lock for a second, before she opens the door with her glasses tilted irregularly and a hand hastily raking through uncombed hair.

"Rose! I wasn’t expecting you so early!” She laughs sheepishly and pulls down another hand through her hair to at least try to straighten the tangled mess.

You look at your watch. It was exactly two in the afternoon, the time she had told you to come. You don’t remark on it.

“No, it’s alright. I’m glad to see you again.” You shake off the snow from your boots outside, and step in to a room where somebody actually bothered to turn on the heater and there weren’t pedestals holding up various bronzed cleaning apparatuses to taunt you.

“Hold on a second, alright? I need to go… freshen up. You know!” And there Jade goes, in her mess of tangled hair and quick pace and aura of happiness. You strip yourself of your snowlaced boots, set the empty cup of coffee on the table, and put the gift under a hastily set up and decorated tree. She was such a procrastinator, honestly.

She also must’ve fallen from heaven, because _god_ , she was an angel.

That was bad. Don’t say that to her out loud.

Her apartment is messy, with the kitchen covered in stains from her cooking explorations and a pile of dishes stacked up in the sink. The kitchen table has piles of paper and books teetering on the edge of collapse, with a few, delicately balanced cups on top of a few of them, crumpled up bottles of water putting the final touches on it. The couch (which she undoubtedly must’ve fallen off of when you had knocked on the door) has dirty clothes slung over the arms. Even the Christmas tree is hastily thrown up and decorated, tinsel hung unevenly on the branches and the ornaments dusty and cracked. The real final touches on the messy masterpiece is the absolute amount of white dog hair everywhere, from- oh, there’s the dog himself. Becquerel stares at you with his bright green eyes from the corner that he must’ve been lounging in ever since you had walked in.

There is a certain order in controlled chaos, you know that. There was something about Jade’s apartment that seemed much more like… home to you, than your neat house ever really did.

You settle yourself down on her couch, phone buzzing with unanswered text messages that you leave unanswered. Jade should be coming out soon, and you needed to think of more cheesy pickup lines that you could say to her ironically but really, mean them unironically.

The phone buzzes once. Twice.

                _TG: so hows the date with your gf going_

_TG: its aight you dont have to answer i know this is a private time for you guys_

Alright, you have to answer that one.

                _TT: She’s not my girlfriend._

_TG: might as well be yknow_

_TG: ask her out get it over with_

_TT: Dave, there’s a certain order that these things need to be done in._

_TT: Going up to your longtime friend of many, many years with a pickup line and a box of chocolates is not the order that you do it in._

_TG: fine whatever you say_

_TG: ill be here in my happy committed relationship with karkat that started the same way you just described_

_TG: sitting here on my couch with my honeybunches_

_TG: telling you that that kinda cheesy shit works_

                _TT: …_

You can’t think of a response. You turn off your phone so that he can’t get another word in, knowing that you’re not reading his messages. Sure, you were going to get a lot of messages in, say, a few hours, but that was fine. You could put off the embarrassment for a later period of time.

“I’m back!” Jade skitters into the room in a t-shirt and shorts, stopping for a moment to toss a treat to Bec, before crashing down on the couch next to you.

You raise an eyebrow. “Aren’t you cold?”

“It’s not that cold!” She digs up the TV remote from somewhere between the couch cushions and tosses it to the side. “Come on, don’t be a wimp.”

“Jade, you are quite literally going to get sick and die.”

“I can’t, remember? I’m already in heaven, seeing how you look today.”

She collapses in a fit of giggles, and you laugh as well, putting a hand over your mouth. God, she was perfect.

“Well, you must’ve just fallen from there, because god, you’re an angel.”

Shit. Fuck. You just said the pickup line that you said that was really bad and you wouldn’t say.

“Rose!” She squeals and laughs some more, clapping you on the shoulder.

“Seriously, Jade.” You grin the moment you look at her laughing. “You’re so pretty, you made me forget my pickup line.”

“Ugh, stop!” She smiled with all her teeth and tossed her hair over her shoulder, and she just looks so pretty in the warm light from the Christmas tree, you want to kiss her right then and there.

God, you hoped that you had some sort of chocolate in your jacket pockets – wait, yeah, you did, it was in a vaguely triangle-shaped wrapper – it was fucking Toblerone. It was a fucking half-eaten bar of Toblerone in your sweater pocket.

You had walked into the house last week and saw Dave hanging out around your jacket, right? Yeah, you remembered that. He had been poking at its pockets, and when questioned, quickly turned around and said that he thought that he had left something at your house and that he really needed to find it but when questioned further couldn’t come up with the name of the actual object that he had lost. It was Dave fucking Strider. He had left a half-eaten bar of Toblerone in your pocket so you could ask out Jade with it.

Fuck it.

You stand up, off of the couch, and drop down onto one knee, presenting the half-eaten Toblerone bar to Jade.

“Are you lost?” You’re sweating bullets, god, this was more difficult than Dave had told you it would be.

“What?” Jade looks sufficiently bemused.

“Because wow, you’re a mile away from where you belong in heaven.” You nervously grin, looking meaningfully at the Toblerone bar.

“Wait- um. Oh.” She covers her mouth with one hand and you can see red rising into her cheeks.

You are really resisting the urge to cough, mutter _please go out with me_ under your breath, and then cough again.

Something large and white slams into your side, and you’re knocked over by a giant furry mess of Bec trying to get at the Toblerone in your hands. Jade screeches, and immediately starts to pull Bec away, while you struggle to keep the wrapper on the Toblerone because if there’s one thing you’ve learned from Jade about keeping dogs, it’s that they can’t eat chocolate. You knew that much.

“Bec, off!” You scowl, throwing the Toblerone onto the couch while Bec whines from where he’s at in Jade’s arms.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Jade’s words rush out in a waterfall, and she stands up from where she’s covered in dog fur. Your hands are covered in saliva, and you grimace.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just-“

“You’re really cute like this,” she blurts out.

Oh.

You snatch up the bar of Toblerone and kneel down again. Jade giggles, already covering her mouth with one hand.

“Jade Harley, I am really gay for you. Please go out with me.”

You stare at her in silence for a few moments, and she does the same, before you collapse in laughter on the floor.

“Wait, really?” She manages to ask that through her adorable giggles, and you heat up and press the Toblerone bar into her hands.

“Y-yeah.”

She tears open the half-eaten Toblerone bar, and takes a bite of it, still laughing. “Yeah, of course! I’ve- I’ve actually been waiting for you to ask!”

You break out in a relieved smile and you know your face probably feels like the surface of the sun right at that moment. Jade’s blushing too, you know it (or at least, you hope she is), and you kiss her right there on the floor over her giggles and the taste of chocolate in her mouth.


End file.
